


sweet crazy love

by knightspur



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: If there weren't a dozen cameras trained on all of them, Seokmin might just throw himself to the floor and cry.The problem that Seokmin is currently wrestling with, outside of the certainty that Soonyoung is genuinely trying to kill him, is what he knows Soonyoung has on underneath his neat outfit.





	sweet crazy love

The thing about it is Seokmin always has a hard time sitting still through interviews. Today, though, today is an especially difficult one. He’s barely focused on what’s being talked about, nodding along in an idle, thoughtless kind of way.

He’s much more focused, painfully focused, on trying to bore a hole through Soonyoung’s clothes with the power of his gaze alone. He’s not really accomplishing anything except for making himself feel more and more distressed and probably risking looking like a fool on television. But Seokmin can only manage to pull his eyes away when he’s asked a direct question, licking his lips and managing a smile that hopefully doesn’t seem nervous and out of place.

“I think out new album shows that all of us have been working really hard,” he says, nodding his head, glad that Jihoon sitting next to him hums in agreement. The interviewer looks happy with the answer as well and Seokmin is almost pleased with himself until he catches the smile that Soonyoung shoots him. He looks too happy with the answer, his eyes curved up into half moons, teeth showing just a little too much.

If there weren't a dozen cameras trained on all of them, Seokmin might just throw himself to the floor and cry.

The problem that Seokmin is currently wrestling with, outside of the certainty that Soonyoung is genuinely trying to kill him, is what he knows Soonyoung has on underneath his neat outfit. It started when Soonyoung pulled him into the dressing room, biting his lip and looking like he was about to start laughing his head off. Seokmin had expected him to steal a few kisses before the both of them had their full makeup on and couldn’t get away with it anymore.

Instead, he’d glanced nervously at the curtain before pulling the zipper of his jeans open. Seokmin had been about to scold him, of course, because they definitely didn't have time for anything like that before the interview started, but then he'd seen what Soonyoung was actually trying to show him. 

That is the black, lacy pair garment he was wearing, the scalloped edges of it resting against his milk-pale skin. It takes him a moment to process that he's seeing more than one piece of clothes; a garter belt cinched tight around Soonyoung's waist, the straps traveling down into his jeans, and a pair of underwear that certainly wasn't handed to him by a stylist.

And then Soonyoung had kissed him, just once and too quickly, before fixing his pants so none of it could be seen again and flashing Seokmin the most devious smirk, mumbling _”I'll show you the rest later.”_

So, now Seokmin is saddled with the knowledge that Soonyoung is very absolutely wearing lingerie under his clothes. He doesn’t mean to keep bouncing his leg nervously, and he continues even after Jihoon rests a hand on his knee to try and stop him. The minutes are ticking by painfully slow and the only thing Seokmin can think about is what else Soonyoung might be wearing under his clothes.

Which is better than thinking about how the panties that he only caught a glimpse of must frame Soonyoung’s ass. Or wondering if he was hard earlier when he put them on and looked at himself.

Needless to say, it feels like a very, very long time before the interview is over. Seokmin is glad he’s in the second row because it makes him adjusting to cover the fact that he’s halfway hard seem a lot more subtle. They thank the interviewer, and the crew and Seokmin tries not to bounce in place impatiently because he’s turned on but he’s not _rude_.

Soonyoung attaches to his side the second they’re off the set, wrapping both of his arms around one of Seokmin’s and looking up at him with a grin.

“You seem stressed,” he says and Seokmin groans a little at the prodding.

“You’re the worst,” Seokmin says, keeping his voice low. No one else is really paying attention to the two of them at the moment but he knows if Seungcheol catches on they’ll never hear the end of it. Soonyoung giggles, pressing his cheek into Seokmin’s shoulder and shaking his head.

“Nah,” he says, giving Seokmin’s arm a squeeze. “Meet me downstairs when we get back.”

**{* * *}**

It’s late when they make it back to the office building and Seungcheol scolds them all to go to bed soon. Most of the members are planning on either getting food or going to sleep, so it’s not hard for Seokmin to slip down the stairs to the empty practice room in the basement.

Soonyoung beat him there somehow and Seokmin can’t pretend that it’s a great surprise. For someone who pulls as much attention as Soonyoung does, he’s surprisingly adept at sneaking around when he wants to.

“Hyung?” Seokmin says, his voice a hiss in the dark practice room. There’s enough light for him to make out the silhouette of Soonyoung leaning against the mirrored wall. Soonyoung laughs at him, and even if he can’t see it, Seokmin can picture him rolling his eyes.

“Turn the lights on,” he says and Seokmin isn’t imagining the low, sultry note in his voice. He swings the door carefully shut, making sure it doesn’t bang loudly before switching one of the lights on.

The sight of Soonyoung almost makes Seokmin choke. He has no idea how Soonyoung managed to slip a pair of thigh highs on under his pants without being noticed but he’s wearing them now, the silky black fabric hugging the curve of his legs like a second skin. The garter that Seokmin saw earlier is holding them up, the straps that attach to the stockings making a cage around the flesh of his thighs.

(Seokmin is trying his best not to stare at the panties clinging to his hips, or the half-hard outline of Soonyoung’s cock pressing into the sheer fabric because he’s pretty sure if he does he’ll just faint.)

“Well?” Soonyoung says after Seokmin fails to un-freeze. There’s a little note of insecurity to his tone as if anyone could fail to enjoy the sight of him like this.

“Um,” Seokmin says, barely managing to get the single syllable out of his mouth. He steps forward, reaching his hand out tentatively to stroke at Soonyoung’s side where he’s still wearing the same soft t-shirt he was in the morning. “Wow.”

Soonyoung laughs at that, peeking up at Seokmin from under his lashes. He hasn’t washed all of his makeup off, and there’s still a smoky ring of eyeliner around his eyes, making them stand out even more than usual. “Yeah?”

He takes a step closer as he says it, tilting his head up, and it’s only then that Seokmin notices that Soonyoung’s mouth is a much brighter shade of red than it should be. He cups his hand around Soonyoung’s chin, tilting his head up a little further. Soonyoung’s lips lift into a grin and there’s a funny feeling in Seokmin’s stomach like it’s just dropped through the floor.

“Where did you get that?” Seokmin asks, a little laughter in his voice. He touches his thumb to the corner of Soonyoung’s lips, reluctant to mess up the red tint brushed over his mouth, no matter how perfectly inviting it looks.

“Swiped it from the makeup table,” Soonyoung says, sounding utterly pleased with himself. Or maybe he’s just pleased with Seokmin’s reaction, it’s hard to be sure. “I’ll put it back tomorrow.”

Usually, Seokmin would laugh along with Soonyoung being cheeky and causing trouble, but he still feels too frozen. He reaches one tentative hand out toward Soonyoung’s hip, brushing the tips of his fingers over the lace edge of the garters, biting down on his lip. He’s tempted to ask where Soonyoung got these as well but he doesn’t get the chance. Soonyoung’s grin widens for a second before he pulls Seokmin into a kiss.

The texture of his lips is a little strange, smooth and almost sticky from the lipstick, but Seokmin kisses him back, almost clacking their teeth together in his enthusiasm. His hand rubs more confidently over the garter, dipping to touch the bare patch of skin between it and the panties. Soonyoung hums, his mouth open against Seokmin’s, fingers weaving themselves into his hair.

“Have you been wearing this all day?” Seokmin asks when Soonyoung tips his head back to breathe. Soonyoung nods, lipstick smudged over his lips.

“Since this morning,” he says. This time Seokmin knows he’s not imagining the slightly breathless quality of his voice. He presses another kiss to Soonyoung’s red lips, his hand stroking the firm line of his cock through the panties. Soonyoung whines immediately, arching his hips into the slight touch and holding more tightly onto Seokmin’s hair. “I wanted to surprise you.”

This is, to say the least, quite a surprise. Seokmin catches sight of the two of them in the mirrored wall and groans, realizing he has a perfect view of the fact that Soonyoung’s underwear apparently doesn’t have a back to it at all. Soonyoung blinks at him before he looks at the mirror as well, giggling when Seokmin buries his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“It’s a thong, Minnie,” he says as if that wasn’t obvious at this point. His hips are still rotating gently into the pressure of Seokmin’s hand cupping around his cock, nipping the shell of his ear.

“I think I’m gonna pass out,” Seokmin says, his face still hidden. He thinks Soonyoung is beautiful even on a bad day; when he’s got a puffy face from not getting enough sleep, or when he’s sweat-sticky from practicing choreography for hours, but like this, he’s a sort of beautiful that Seokmin’s never even imagined before.

“Don’t do that,” Soonyoung says, his tone scolding. Soonyoung pets his head with a soft laugh, pulling Seokmin up to kiss him once more. Seokmin, for all his complaining, is eager in response, nipping at Soonyoung’s lip and stroking their tongues together.

He reaches to grip the bare skin of Soonyoung’s ass with a little hum in the back of his throat, pulling their bodies tight against each other. Soonyoung sighs against his lips, grinding his hips forward with a little whine. He looks up at Seokmin, giggling and swiping his thumb over Seokmin’s lower lip.

“I got lipstick on you,” he says, not sounding apologetic in the least. Seokmin laughs, running both of his hands down the back of Soonyoung’s thighs, toying with the straps of his garters.

“I don’t mind,” he says, pressing kisses along Soonyoung’s jawline. They’re both going to end up covered anyway, Seokmin figures. He nips at the side of Soonyoung’s throat, his eyes darting over to the mirror again. He clears his throat, his fingers brushing the silk soft fabric of the tights. “Um, hyung?”

“Yeah?” Soonyoung asks, gripping Seokmin’s shirt between his fingers. Seokmin bites his lip, glancing up nervously, not sure if what he’s about to ask is weird or not.

“Can we, uh,” he starts, pulling his hands away from Soonyoung’s thighs to turn him in place so Soonyoung is standing facing the mirror. Seokmin swallows once more, dragging his eyes over the reflection. “Like this?”

“Are you asking to fuck me against the mirror of our practice room, Lee Seokmin?” Soonyoung asks the grin on his face obvious in his voice as well. He looks over his shoulder at Seokmin, blinking. “This isn’t so you can watch yourself, is it?”

“No,” Seokmin says, pressing his forehead against Soonyoung’s shoulder and laughing. In truth, he wants to watch Soonyoung— he wants to be able to see the whole outfit as well as Soonyoung’s face.

Besides, it seems like a waste _not_ to take advantage of the mirror since they’re right in front of it anyway.

Soonyoung giggles again but nods his head, pulling Seokmin’s hands to the hem of his shirt with a shrug. “I’m game.”

Seokmin doesn’t need more instruction than that, pulling Soonyoung’s shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He peppers Soonyoung’s shoulders with small kisses, fingers slipping up his chest. He can’t fight the urge to peek into the mirror, watching Soonyoung’s lips part slightly as one of Seokmin’s thumbs rolls over his nipple. He bites down on the swell of Soonyoung’s shoulder, hard enough that it’s likely to bloom into a bruise for the next few days, grinding his hips forward against Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung groans a little, rolling his back in return. Seokmin would be content to stay like this for the next month, running his hands over Soonyoung’s body, his chest, his sides, down to his thighs, watching the reactions as they play out on his face. Soonyoung, however, definitely has a little more in mind because he leans his head back on Seokmin’s shoulder with a little whine, reaching back to grab at his shirt.

“We don’t have forever,” he says, biting his stained lip as he looks up at Seokmin. “And I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

Seokmin grins a little, pulling his own shirt off and giving one of Soonyoung’s nipples another pinch, rolling it between his fingers. “Do you have…”

Soonyoung shakes his head, pushing his hips more urgently back against Seokmin’s. “I did it already.”

Seokmin doesn’t need to look at the mirror to see the way his face turns red, drawing the panties down Soonyoung’s hips slowly. He squeezes Soonyoung’s ass, spreading it and biting down on a groan when it’s already slick, a dark purple plug resting snugly against his stretched hole. Seokmin groans, pressing two fingers against the wide base of it, making Soonyoung whine a little in response.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he says, biting Soonyoung’s shoulder again as he grips the base of it and pulls gently. The plug slides out slowly and Seokmin lets it rest for a moment with the widest part spreading Soonyoung’s rim, his other hand rubbing the slick head of Soonyoung’s cock. He can’t help but picture Soonyoung working himself open in the morning, with the rest of the members bustling around to get ready, squeezing down on his own fingers the way he always does on Seokmin’s before fitting the toy in.

“If you don’t fuck me I will,” Soonyoung says, though there’s no bite to it. He has his hands against the mirror to help hold himself up, gasping when Seokmin lets the toy slide out the rest of the way. He drops it to the floor, letting it land on his own discarded shirt before fumbling his own belt off, his pants following quickly after.

Soonyoung pulls one hand away from the mirror, slicking his fingers in his mouth before stroking over Seokmin’s cock. Seokmin thrusts into the loose circle of his fingers, his hands gripping around Soonyoung’s stocking clad thighs. He lets Soonyoung guide the blunt head of his cock to press into his hole slowly, lips parted around a single sharp breath as it starts to slide in.

The visual of it is a lot to take in, and Seokmin finds himself staring into the mirror as his cock pushes slowly inside of Soonyoung. He has his legs spread, enough to make it more comfortable to stand, and the front of the panties are still trapping his cock against his stomach, the head of it leaking a slick patch into the thin fabric. Seokmin watches Soonyoung’s jaw clench, the muscle of it jumping as Seokmin’s cock spreads him wider than his fingers did.

He whimpers when Seokmin’s hips come to rest against his, eyes fluttering in relief. Seokmin gives him a moment to adjust, stroking his thumbs over the bones of Soonyoung’s hips and kissing the nape of his neck.

“You look so beautiful,” he says, his voice low against Soonyoung’s skin, because he’s incapable of not being at least a little sappy when Soonyoung is taking him like this. Soonyoung doesn’t laugh, his fingers pressing into the glass and leaving smudges behind.

“I’m good, I’m good. Please,” he says, his voice strained, pushing his back into Soonyoung’s. Seokmin doesn’t need to be told twice, swinging his hips back and thrusting hard into Soonyoung’s ass, their skin slapping together. Soonyoung gasps, his back arching, mouth hanging open when Seokmin repeats the motion.

Usually, he’s not so rough with Soonyoung, but he can see the way Soonyoung screws his eyes shut, teeth caught between his lips, trying to push back into each harsh thrust of Seokmin’s hips. His fingers are too tight at Soonyoung’s thighs, threatening the soft flesh with bruises, and every time he pushes in all the way he can feel the silky fabric of the stockings against his legs.

The two of them are always too loud and in the empty practice room, it seems like both of their voices echo. Soonyoung’s whimpers keep increasing as Seokmin’s pace refuses to let up, mouth open to pull more air into his lungs. In the mirror, Seokmin can see the desperate heaving of his chest and the slick marks on the bottom of his stomach from his cock bouncing against it.

Soonyoung looks, in short, like a mess, and Seokmin can’t think of anything more beautiful. He pulls Soonyoung’s hips harder back against his own, hooking one arm under one of his thighs and pulling it up, letting Soonyoung’s knee rest in the crook of his elbow. Soonyoung’s fingers squeak on the mirror as he tries to grip for purchase, leaning more of his weight into it.

With Soonyoung’s leg in the air, Seokmin can push in deeper, grinding his cock into Soonyoung’s prostate with each thrust. Soonyoung’s thighs are trembling, and Seokmin isn’t sure if it’s from the strain or how close he is.

“Minnie,” Soonyoung says, his voice faltering, unable to do anything but arch himself into Seokmin’s body. “Fuck. ‘M so close, fuck.”

Seokmin grunts, his hips moving faster, more erratically, ducking his head as he focuses all of his energy on fucking into Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s body arches, almost twisting out of Seokmin’s tight grip as he comes, shouting loud and wordless. He ends up staining the panties he’s wearing, come leaking through the thin, soaked fabric to slip down the outline of his cock. Soonyoung pants, his head resting against his forearms, his whole body pressing into the mirror as Seokmin drives into him a handful more times, quickly coming undone himself with Soonyoung’s hole fluttering around him.

He buries his face in Soonyoung’s shoulder when he comes, releasing his leg to wrap both arms around his waist instead, holding him close and rocking his hips more gently.

Soonyoung reaches back to pet his head, the both of them breathing harshly in the quiet room.

Seokmin can feel his legs shaking but he’s too slow to stop himself from toppling over, pulling Soonyoung to the floor with him. They both land with a hard thud, Soonyoung mostly on top of Seokmin, laughing. He rolls to the side, laying his face on Seokmin’s chest and grinning.

“You good?” He asks, stroking his fingers along Seokmin’s arm once he’s caught his breath enough to speak.

“The best,” Seokmin answers, pressing a kiss to the top of Soonyoung’s head before laying back against the floor with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last kinktober fic before I crawl off to write nano, and I hope y'all enjoy it and all the dirty porn I wrote this month. Feel free to hit me up at @dumbkyeomie or follow to watch me spend this month DYING


End file.
